Arsenal (Megaforce)
Morphers Gosei Morpher The Gosei Morpher is the Mega Rangers' morpher and power access device. It continues to be utilized in Super Megaforce. Robo Morpher The Robo Morpher is Robo Knight's morpher and power access device. Multi-Use Devices The Power Cards allow the Rangers to access their Ranger forms and powers. Sidearms Mega Blaster Mega Blaster is the individual sidearm for each ranger, each styled after their individual Mechazords. Using their power cards labeled "Headders", they can activate the Mega Blaster and perform various attacks. Furthermore, depending on which elemental zord group is used, the Mega Rangers can perform a Power Blast '''group attack. * Megaforce Red's blaster is summoned using the "Dragon Headder" Power Card. Its full attack is '''Dragon Blast. *Megaforce Blue's blaster is summoned using the "Shark Headder" Power Card. Its full attack is Shark Blast. *Megaforce Black's blaster is summoned using the "Snake Headder" Power Card. Its full attack is Snake Blast. *Megaforce Yellow's blaster is summoned using the "Tiger Headder" Power Card. Its full attack is Tiger Blast. *Megaforce Pink's blaster is summoned using the "Phoenix Headder" Power Card. Its full attack is Phoenix Blast. *'Sea Blast': is summoned using the "Sea Brother" Power Card. *'Beetle Blast': is summoned using the "Land Brother" Power Card, with the Beetle Mini-Zord. *'Rhino Blast': is summoned using the "Land Brother" Power Card, with the Rhino Mini-Zord. *'Crow Blast': is summoned using the "Sky Brother" Power Card, with the Crow Mini-Zord. *'Hawk Blast': is summoned using the "Sky Brother" Power Card, with the Hawk Mini-Zord. *'Ultimate Dino Blast': Pink and Yellow Mega Rangers can perform with the Ptera and Dino Mini-Zords. *'Sky Blast': is summoned using the "Sky Brother" Power Card. Robo Blaster Robo Blaster: The Robo Blaster is Robo Knight's personal weapon. It has both a gun mode and a sword mode called the Robo Blade, able to perform the Knight Metallic attack. By combining it with the Robo Morpher and the Vulcan Cannon, with which Robo Knight can perform the Knight Dynamic finishing attack. Robo Knight says "Reaching full power, Applying maximum force!" and "Knight Dynamic, Fire!" in performing the finishing attack. *'Vulcan Cannon': The Vulcan Cannon combines with the Robo Blaster to give it Gatling-like abilities. The card and the Zordbuilder system consider this a Zord, but it is not used in any Megazord. File:Gosei-ar-leonlaser.jpg|Robo Blaster And Its Robo Blade Mode File:Vulcanheadder.jpg|Vulcan Cannon Individual Weapons And Team Blaster "Megaforce Blaster Ready! Dynamic Victory Charge!" The Megaforce Blaster is the combination of all five of the Mega Rangers' weapons. With it, the Rangers can perform a finishing attack by placing their Power Cards labeled "Gosei Dynamic" onto their weapons. File:Gosei-ar-goseibuster.jpg|Megaforce Blaster File:Landseabuster.jpg|Megaforce Blaster Without Dragon Sword And Phoenix Shot File:Skybuster.jpg|Megaforce Blaster Without Snake Axe, Tiger Claw, Or Shark Bowgun Dragon Sword The Dragon Sword is the Megaforce Red's personal weapon resembling the tail of the Gosei Dragon Mechazord, with which he can perform a specialized attack. With Megaforce Pink, he can perform the Sky Strike. It is summoned with the "Skick Sword" Power Card. Phoenix Shot The Phoenix Shot '''is Megaforce Pink's personal weapon resembling the feathers of Gosei Phoenix Mechazord, with which she can perform a specialized attack. With Megaforce Red, she can perform the '''Sky Strike. It is summoned with the "Skick Shot" Power Card. Snake Axe The Snake Axe is Megaforce Black's personal weapon that has the crushing power of a snake, with which he can perform his specialized attack, Snake's Venom. It's revealed to be extremely heavy, as others who try to use it will need both hands before they could even pick it up . With Megaforce Yellow, he can perform the Land Strike. It is summoned with the "Landick Ax" Power Card. Tiger Claw The Tiger Claw is Megaforce Yellow's personal weapon that resembles the fangs of Gosei Tiger Mechazord, with which she can perform her specialized attack, Tiger's Claw. With Megaforce Black, she can perform the Land Strike. It is summoned with the "Landick Claw" Power Card. Shark Bowgun The Shark Bowgun is Megaforce Blue's personal weapon that has the speed of a shark, with which he can perform his specialized attack, Shark's Bite. It is summoned with the "Seaick Bowgun" Power Card. Inventory Transformation Devices *Gosei Morpher for use with Power Cards *Robo Morpher for use with Power Cards Multi-Use Devices *Power Cards Sidearms *Mega Blaster for use with mini-versions of the Zords *Robo Blaster for use with the Vulcan Cannon *Ultra Sword for use with the Ultra Zords Team Blaster And Individual Weapons *Megaforce Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Sword ◆ *Phoenix Shot ◆ *Snake Axe ◆ *Tiger Claw ◆ *Shark Bowgun ◆